ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Skylor
Skylor is the Orange Ninja; a major protagonist, though formerly an antagonist in the fourth season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. She is a determined competitor in the Tournament of Elements. But when Kai asks her what her elemental power is, she replies, “''Wouldn't you like to know?”''. Kai is instantly attracted to Skylor, and this mysterious beauty is not afraid to use his feelings to further her own goals in the competition. Her father is Master Chen, as revealed in “Spy for a Spy”. She is trying to help him break up the Ninja. Biography The Invitation Skylor was present as one of the attendants to the Tournament of Elements. When she was about to board the ship, she turned and glanced at Kai, who instantly developed a thing for her. She then walked onto the ship, and was later seen on a corner of the ship looking out into the ocean. When Kai asked Garmadon who she was, he said that he did not know. Karloff was seen forcibly grabbing her, until he was interrupted by Kai Karloff tried explaining why he was doing it but Kai insulted him and began to fight him, even though she assured she could handle him herself. After the battle ended, Skylor helped Kai back onto his feet, possibly learning to copy his powers, and apologized for being cruel earlier, walking off-screen. Only One Can Remain After the ship docked, Kai blocked the other Ninja and Garmadon's path so Skylor could pass. Later, he found her room was next to his and attempted to impress her by showing off his powers while asking what hers were. She didn't tell him right away and gave a small laugh when Kai lost control of the flame in his hand. Once the competition started, the two ninja noticed a Jadeblade on the roof and immediately started racing for it. Kai was in the lead, but he accidentally threw Skylor off the balcony, forcing him to stop and help her. This allowed Skylor to throw herself to the Jadeblade, causing Kai to switch targets to Karloff. Later on, she came out of her room while the ninja were gathering in Kai's room, forcing Kai to shove Jay off his balcony when Skylor turned. She saw Kai was feeling guilty for what had happened to Karloff, yet understood he did it to stay in the tournament. She also said he was lucky to have his friends by his side and was left confused when he suddenly brushed her off and went back into his room, deciding to do the same which allowed the red Ninja to help Jay. In the secret passage, Jay found 2 holes in the wall to Skylor's room and finds her training, prompting Kai to look and find out her power. Lloyd tried to get the two to stop, but not before they saw fire burst in Skylor's hand, causing them to assume she was a fire master like Kai. Versus When Kai found out he had to battle Ash in the day's match, Skylor, along with the ninja and Garmadon, were shocked he had to participate. She didn't watch Griffin or Neuro's victories, but saw Kai's match with the others in the crowd. When Kai almost fell, Skylor seemed shocked, implying that she may be developing feelings for him. After he won, she cheered loudly for him. Ninja Roll For her first match, Skylor was to fight Jacob, Master of Sound. She won, and this time Kai cheered for her. She was the only other competitor to side with the Ninja in the Jadeblades game from the beginning. By the middle, though, she had begun to doubt them, but after Neuro proved them right, she was sold. A Spy for a Spy Spellbound The Forgotten Element The Day of the Dragon The Greatest Fear of All The Corridor of Elders Appearance Skylor has short eyelashes and orange lipstick on her face, with red hair in a pony tail. She has an orange hood and suit, with black gloved hands. Her suit sports a Japanese symbol on the chest, with a light orange belt and a strap with more symbols on either side of her waist. On her ninja hood, a Japanese symbol for 6 sits on the front of it. Trivia * She inherited her powers from her mother. * In the end of The Corridor of Elders, she declines Kai's offer to join the ninja but says they will keep in touch. * Skylor is the first and only Ninja who's female. * Like Zane, Skylor lacks a Tournament outfit. * The Japanese symbol on her Zukin outfit is the Japanese Symbol for 6, representing her role as the sixth ninja. * She is the daughter of Master Chen. ** Skylor has the exact same abilities as Chen's Staff, except she cannot ''steal ''the Elemental Master’s element, she copies it. * As revealed in the ending credits, she is named Skylar; however, in 70746 Condrai Copter Attack, she is referred to as Skylor. Set Appearances *70746 Condrai Copter Attack Gallery Skylar2015Upclose.png|The minifigure. Skylor35.png IMG 20150211 080057.jpg SkylorZukin2.PNG|Skylor minifigure with crossbow Skylar.png|Skylor without mask AMBER.png|Skylor using her Elemental Power on Kai Category:2015 Category:2015 characters Category:Characters Category:Major characters Category:Humans Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Tournament of Elements Category:Fire Category:Elemental masters Category:Master Chen Category:Ninja Category:Heroes Category:Amber Category:Absorption Category:Villains Category:Neutral Characters Category:Form Category:Shadow Category:Ice Category:Earth Category:Lightning Category:Metal Category:Speed Category:Toxic Category:Light Category:Gravity Category:Smoke Category:Shadow of Ronin Category:Season 4